


Argentina/werewolf

by Linguini



Series: Fandot Creativity [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini





	Argentina/werewolf

“Why are we going to Argentina again?” Arthur asked, handing his mother her mug and settling in the seat beside her.

“Because there’s a man there who has spent his life studying problems like this.”

Arthur frowned, fingers tapping against the ceramic as he sipped his hot chocolate. “Is it a problem, though? I mean… Douglas can still fly, can’t he?”

The sigh he got back in return was one he was familiar with, the one that meant he had something wrong, something that _everyone else_ saw easily. “No, dear heart.” Arthur watched her fingers trail lightly through the yellow fluff. “Not for many weeks, at least.” And then she paused, looking down at her lap. “And not like we need him to. Not like this.”

“Oh.” Arthur settled back in his seat, watching his mother and Douglas across the aisle. For a long moment he said nothing. “Mum?”

She gave a non-committal hum, not looking up from where her fingers were idly tracking along the crown of Douglas’s head.

“Does this…. I mean….” He paused, took a breath. “Does this make Douglas a werewolf?”

Carolyn did look up that, surprise and confusion flickering on her face for an instant. But then her expression cleared and she shook her head. “Obviously not, seeing Douglas has turned into a duck and not a wolf. I….don’t know what you call him then.”

Arthur thought for a moment, and then a grin spread across his face. “I think,” he said, and reached across to pet lightly at the fluff where wings should be. “I know what we should call him.” He laughed when Douglas only curled closer into Carolyn’s lap.

“And what, pray tell, is that?” Carolyn asked, in wary amusement.

He looked up, eyes shining and sat back in his seat proudly. “Ducklas.”


End file.
